Rock Thy Heart
by Clarice Vanilla-Sugar
Summary: Bella has been hurt, alot. Her friends and her have been in a band since the begining of high school and have been a real hit, what happens when Edward and his sister move in? Will Bella love again? All human. ExB RxEm AxJ
1. He wasn't my happy ending

**Disclaimer**: I do not own twilight or any of the wonderful ideas of Stephenie Meyer. I don't own her either!

Chapter 1: He Wasn't My Happy Ending

Jacob Black. JB Just Boring. He broke my heart. The little mutt had been cheating on me since the day we started dating. Emmett, my older brother and drummer, broke his face, ribs, and a leg or two. I won't be seeing him at any of our gigs soon.

If I could, I would be depressed. Rose says that would be bad for our image since we have a gig tonight. I bet he was just trying to get our band to lose business so his band could take over. That filthy mutt! I wonder if Emmett will take a couple more punches to his face for me.

I was taken out of my thought by Emmett slamming the front door open.

"BELLA!" Emmett called. I wasn't sure if I should go down seeing as I couldn't tell if he was excited or mad. I was hoping for the first as I rushed down the stairs ready for our gig. "You ready?" he asked politely.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied. He smiled kindly at me and then walked out the door. I followed to him and there was Rose, Emmett's girlfriend and my best friend and bassest, and her twin brother Jasper, our best friend and lead guitar. I said a friendly hello as I climbed into the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending__You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oooooh..._

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending (Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted  
And We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
And we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
Oh oooooh..._

The crowd cheered. I waited for them to calm down a bit before I said, "This next song is for JB. You really aren't what I'm looking for."

_There's not much going on today  
I'm really bored, it's getting late  
What happened to my Saturday?  
mondays coming the day I hate, -aaate_

_Sitting on the bed alone  
Staring at the phone_

_He wasn't what I wanted  
What I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up that door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for_

_This is when I start to bite my nails  
And clean my room when all else fails  
I think its time for me to bail yeah  
This point of view is getting stale,-ale_

_Sitting on the bed alone  
Staring at the phone _

_He wasn't what I wanted  
What I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up that door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for_

_Uh,uh,hey hey  
Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh,hey hey  
Uh,uh,hey hey  
Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh,hey hey_

_Na, na, na, na, na  
We've all got choices  
Na, na, na ,na  
We've all got voices  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Stand up make some noise  
Na, na, na, na  
Stand up make some noise_

_Sitting on the bed alone  
Staring at the phone  
He wasn't what I wanted  
What I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up that door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for_

_He wasn't what I wanted  
What I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up that door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
Like I was special  
'Cause I was special_

_Uh,uh  
Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh  
Uh,uh  
Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

The rest of the night was followed by more songs and people started leaving aroung 11:00 pm. It was almost closing time so we started packing up our stuff only two people remain in the room. A girl about 4'9" started skipping up to the stage.

"Oh my god! You have such a beautiful voice. Have you ever thought of singing professionally?" She was talking so fast I barley caught any of it.

"No not really, but it would be nice." I thought thinking of all the fans I would get. But then they might try to replace the people in out band and I couldn't let them do that.

"Um... I'm sorry but I have to get back home. My father will be looking for us." I said quietly.

"I'll see you at Forks High!" She said then skipped off. How does she know I'll be going to Forks High? Oh well.

* * *

First chapter of my first fanfic!! tell me wat you think and dont be afriad to flame.

And if you'd like to be my beta just put that in your review!!


	2. AN so sorry

AUTHORS NOTE!!!!

im sorry to inform you readers, of what little that i have, but due to some serious writers block i will not continue this one, but i will not delete it jus incase the serious writers block disappears... again im sorry


	3. Emergency, I think

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. It really inspired me to continue. I never thought I'd make it to chapter 2, but here I am, writing/ typing it. Thanks again! And thank you for my awesome friend who helped me through writers block!! WOOT WOOT! Emoxtwilightxlover, I love you, only on Tuesdays! Lol insider!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything related to that topic. I don't own the songs either unless told otherwise.**

Chapter 2: Emergency, I think.

So people loved our band, people thought we blew the roof away, and yet, I don't feel the thrill of knowing people loved us. I guess I'm still caught up in the past. Everywhere I look I can remember what I used to call happy days. Ugh. I can't believe he did that to me. I still don't truly believe it, but I have to. I saw him kissing another girl with my own eyes! Why can't my mind take that in that he doesn't want me? Why does it always seem like my eyes betray me?

A quiet knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. "Come in." I said quietly, sitting up on the bed that I had been laying on. Emmett walked in and smiled at me.

"School starts tomorrow. Ready to see if a 'certain someone' will show up?" You could tell that Emmett was excited to see how well he had done on the JB factor.

"I wish." I mumbled and Emmett's grin just seemed to get bigger. He walked over and ruffled my hair.

"Get ready. Rose wants to see us and just do a little practice in the garage." He said before walking out and closing the door. I jumped up. Now that he wasn't a part of my day, singing was my main thing, my light to my day. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a plain black camisole, and my Grateful Dead converse.

When I reached the garage, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were already there talking. Jasper looked at me and smiled. "Are we going to open the garage door for our adoring fans?" He asked grinning, obviously remembering last night.

"Only if you think we should." I said, mostly thinking about what song we would practice. They all nodded and got into place, Jasper having the controller to the garage door by his feet. "Let's run through Emergency." I said standing behind the mic.

As the song started, Jasper opened the garage door, to view us.

_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on_

_So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on._

_This is an emergency  
So are you listening?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
[Can we talk about it?]_

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)_

_So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again_

_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency_

_And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is._

_So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

_Well I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_But it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
[can we talk about it?]_

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)_

_Scars, they will not fade away._

_No one cares to talk about it, can we talk about it?_

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)_

Just like last night, an audience had formed around us and I smiled, glad that people really did appreciate our music.

After a few other run throughs, we closed the garage door and go to bed for school tomorrow. Greeeeeeeeeeeeat!!! Not. As I lay down on my bed, thoughts of HIM came to my mind. So much for peaceful sleep.

As I slowly came back into consciousness, I heard this awful screeching that sounded like a pack of ally dogs getting run over by a garbage truck, along with some whiplash here and there. When I open my eyes, I realized it was Emmett jumping up and down on my bed attempting to sing Barbie Girl. No wonder he wasn't a singer of any sort.

"My ears are bleeding thank you very much Emmy!!" I said trying my best to sit up with the bear still jumping over me.

I follow the bear downstairs where he suddenly stops and turns to face me. "So baby sister, what would you like for breakfast?" He asked in what seemed like his normal voice but I was suspicious.

"Uh, I'll have whatever you make." I say eyeing him.

"Okay!" He shouts then runs to the kitchen. I swear he was dropped on his head as a baby. A little too much if you ask me.

"Anyway you want it that's the way you need it anyway you want it!" I hear from the kitchen. Oh God, save me!

**A/N: Cliffy!! I'll bring you in at school next time… or will I? You'll have to wait and see… or is it read? Anyways… review plz!!!! Reviews make the world go round!!**


End file.
